


"So Desperate For It, Aren't You? Well, If You Want It So Bad You Better Start Taking It"

by Vasser



Series: 410 Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba is such a fucking brat, Brat, Fluff, Fluffy, Koujaku's Route, M/M, Smut, Soft Boys, Teasing, brat energy, childish behaviour, healthy relationship, this is literally just me indulging in some plotless sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Aoba is feeling incredibly neglected when Koujaku gets a busy couple of weeks at work and gets incredibly moody. Being pent up does that to a man.
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Series: 410 Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990681
Kudos: 34





	"So Desperate For It, Aren't You? Well, If You Want It So Bad You Better Start Taking It"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I will be the first to admit that this is just me being completely 100% fluffy indulgent for Aoba x Koujaku because DRAMAtical Murder is THE SHIT ✌️👌
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it regardless, because I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> ~ Vasser x

It had been 2 years since the incident at Platinum Jail. 2 years since Aoba and Koujaku had made it back home and realised that they had loved each other all along. Life had settled back mostly into normality, the only difference being that Koujaku stayed with Aoba and his granny far more often than before. 

However, the past two weeks his boyfriend hadn't stayed over at all! Aoba was starting to become frustrated. Had he done something to upset Koujaku? He knew the hairdresser had been extremely busy recently, but still...

Letting out a loud groan, the blue-haired man flopped onto his chair at the junk shop. Ren trotted over dutifully and jumped up onto Aoba's lap, looking at him with his strangely comforting mechanical eyes.

"What is it, Aoba?"

Lifting his head up too meet the Allmate's eyes, the man simply shook his head. 

"When is that stupid hippo gonna spend time with me again?" He said the question with a visible pout on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he was feeling neglected in more ways than one...

Since the two of them had gotten together they had been extremely sexually active, and the absence of that the past two weeks had Aoba feeling more pent up than he should be. The problem was that he had always been sensitive. Not just because of the nerves in his hair, his whole body had been receptive to sensation ever since he was 'born'. Long story short, he could no longer get himself off, it just didn't work. There was no satisfaction anymore without his lover's gentle touch in his sensitive hair and something buried deep inside him...

"Aoba?"

Blinking, he tried to pull himself back to reality, blushing brightly as he realised what he had been thinking about. To make matters worse Aoba had become half hard while at work! It was all that damn hippo's fault!

"S-sorry, Ren, I..."

"Do you miss him, Aoba?"

The bluenette nodded without another word before soon putting on a determined face, trying to bury himself into work to forget about the growing heat in his abdomen and the heavy ache in his heart.

'Stupid hippo...'

\----

Hours later Aoba had just gotten home from work. He had visited Mizuki on the way home to check he was still doing okay, which had put the man in a slightly better mood than he had been earlier. Although the Dry Juice leader had teased him when he noticed that his friend was still noticeably hard earlier. He flushed at the memory.

Granny was cooking dinner and the bluenette was just scrolling online for some replacement parts for Ren. It was a boring job but he had to do it, he was willing to do it to keep his precious Allmate running. 

He was deeply focusing on trying to find what he needed to replace in his spare parts drawer before he suddenly jumped up on impulse when he heard a specific voice. 

"Honey, I'm home," his hairdresser boyfriend called out jokingly before he also greeted Aoba's grandma. So he finally showed his face? Aoba grumbled faintly under his breath about how Koujaku had a lot of nerve showing up casually out of the blue. He could have sworn he heard Ren laugh at his mutterings, causing him to pout more.

Without hesitation the man stormed down the stairs, glaring and pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. Koujaku looked mildly surprised at the petulant state of Aoba.

"Where have you been, you stupid hippo?! Eh?!"

Confusion passed along his boyfriend's face as he rested his chin on his hand, trying to think. Obviously he couldn't come up with any reason the shorter man would be this frustrated because Koujaku soon frowned jokingly and pulled Aoba into a hug.

"Don't be like that, Aoba," he whined with a pout before kissing him on the forehead. "I'm sorry I've been so busy, I thought you knew..."

As soon as the taller man's arms wrapped around him Aoba relaxed instinctively. It was good to feel Koujaku's strong arms holding him again despite how frustrated he had been at being neglected for so long.

To his credit, his boyfriend still looked concerned about the shorter man's bad mood. It warmed Aoba's heart to know that he cared, and he allowed himself to burrow further into the hairdresser's chest. He knew he should probably explain his childish and moody behaviour and let out a sigh before looking into Koujaku's eyes.

"You didn't come over for over two weeks. You haven't touched me for two whole weeks," he said with a slightly softer pout this time. "Besides that, I've been so bored. Mizuki's busy, Noiz is in Germany, Clear is in some workshop somewhere getting some parts fixed or repaired... I've been lonely."

Koujaku's eyes softened before he instantly pulled his shorter boyfriend into a sweet kiss, running his fingers through the soft strands of his lover's blue hair. The bluenette gasped in pleasure at the gentle sensations against the nerves. Maybe his hair wasn't as vulnerable as it used to be thanks to losing Scrap over time, but he could still feel things enough for it to bring him pleasure when anyone touched it.

Aoba soon enough moaned and melted into the hairdresser's embrace, kissing back with vigour. His lover couldn't help but to chuckle at his enthusiasm before pulling back. 

"Needy," he purred into his boyfriend's ear teasingly. As if to prove his point Aoba's hips started to move on their own, rocking against the taller man's searching for any kind of friction. "What has you so worked up?"

"You were neglecting me, and d-doing it myself isn't enough anymore! It's your fault, you stupid hippo!" Aoba hissed this with a flushed face and felt himself get more excited as Koujaku's hand casually cupped his dick through his jeans.

"Let's take this to your room," the hairdresser suggested in a level tone of voice, continuing to run one hand through his love's hair. "We don't want to make poor Tae-san find us like this."

The man had a point. Reluctantly, Aoba peeled himself away from his boyfriend's arms and walked upstairs with him, feeling flustered and ridiculous for being so petty. It wasn't his fault though, if Koujaku was going to keep dating him then they needed to make time for each other at least once a week! Was that so much to ask? At least he was here now, more than willing to give the bluenette what he wanted.

Once they finally reached the bedroom Kojaku lovingly and passionately pulled Aoba into another kissing, kicking the door shut carefully behind them. Now that he was here he didn't want his boyfriend to hold back. He wanted him to make up for those two weeks without any sort of touch!

He must have been making some sort of face again, because he heard the hairdresser mutter the word 'cute' into the kiss. A blush rose up onto Aoba's cheeks before he finally let his eyes drift shut and lost himself into desire.

After a short while tongues started to meet in the kiss, causing both men to moan at the feeling of being within each other's mouths and tasting each other. Honestly, the bluenette felt that he could get high from this sensation. His lover was beside him letting him feel his touch and all was well.

Hands started to roam each other's bodies and Aoba had to cry out into the kiss at a particularly hard squeeze of his ass. God, he loved it. He loved it whenever Koujaku gave a signal of dominance like that.

When they finally pulled away they were panting desperately for breath, and the two of them couldn't strip themselves fast enough. Somewhere deep in Aoba's mind he felt embarrassment at the thought that Ren might be seeing this, but a quick scan of the room revealed that at some point the fluffy Allmate had already put himself in sleep mode in anticipation of this.

'Ren is so great.'

Now that he was aware that he and Koujaku had complete privacy he no longer felt embarrassed (or not as much anyway). The two quickly finished stripping off and both flushed as they beheld each other in their naked states. It sometimes seemed like the two of them would never fully get used to this, and it equally embarrassed and amused Aoba that his boyfriend still occasionally got nosebleeds during sex.

"Look at you, Aoba... You're so hard," the hairdresser muttered worshipfully under his breath as he rubbed gentle circles into the bluenette's hips, pulling him closer until their dicks were touching. A pleasant shudder went down Aoba's spine as he cried out.

"O-oh crap...! Kou-Koujaku...!"

Even though he was still blushing the taller partner took the initiative, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and starting to jerk them both as he held them together. After too weeks of not being touched it was heaven.

Ecstasy shot up Aoba's spine and legs as he started bucking his hips and letting out breathy gasps. There was so much pleasure, he was so sensitive... Koujaku was really doing a great job, he just hoped his boyfriend would make the main event just as good. If the past was anything to go by then Aoba should head down to dinner later feeling dizzy and well-fucked.

"God, Aoba! You're so attractive..." Koujaku moaned out the phrase with a blissed-out expression, the heat of their members together combined with the stroking obviously feeling just as good for him. Hopefully this wasn't enough to give him a nosebleed...

"Kouja-Ah, ngh...! I'm close, so close, please...!" 

Aoba's begging seemed to snap Koujaku to his senses just enough for him to stop the treatment and let go, winking at Aoba cheekily. 

"Not yet. I know how tired you get after you cum, and I want to do this properly today," he murmured seductively into his ear before helping the bluenette lay on the bed.

Getting on top of Aoba, the hairdresser pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Their tongues met once more in a dance as Koujaku gently started to rub at his boyfriend's hole with his pointer finger. Once he deemed him relaxed enough he pushed the finger in, and Aoba couldn't stop the satisfied moan that came out as it slid against his inner walls.

His boyfriend clearly found his reaction amusing because he chuckled into the kiss. Stupid hippo... He made up for laughing at Aoba's expense, though, by beginning to thrust the finger gently and adding a second before long. 

They hadn't been lubed up so the stretch burned faintly. A little grunt of pain escaped him and made its way into Koujaku's mouth as he began using the fingers to stretch his boyfriend. The pain was only temporary, however, and left the most ridiculously intense feelings once it disappeared. 

All of these ministrations had him feeling even more pent up and so achingly hard. Not long ago he had been so close to cumming but now Koujaku was deliberately avoiding all of his good spots, torturing him by pleasuring him to the lowest degree. There was no other explanation, he was trying to tease him and rile him up. Bastard...!

"So hard, Aoba, look at you," Koujaku groaned out as he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips as a hunger flashed in his eyes. "So desperate for it, aren't you? Well, if you want it so bad you better start taking it," he purred out into Aoba's out, nipping the earlobe gently while he was there. "Take me inside."

That was all the warning he received before Koujaku slowly sank into his hole, his large length stretching Aoba out deliciously. It felt so good that the bluenette was half-delirious when the cock inside him bottomed out, filling him up to his deepest point. 

The teasing words and mild dirty talk had clearly had an effect because Aoba could have sworn his balls felt tighter than ever and his cock ached desperately with the need to release as soon as there was a strong enough sensation to trigger an orgasm. 

"You okay, Aoba?"

"Y-yeah-ngh! Fuck, move, you s-stupid hippo!"

Koujaku snickered faintly at the name-calling before answering Aoba's command, starting to thrust at a moderate pace. He avoided hitting his boyfriend's prostate though. Aoba could kill him for torturing him like this.

Tears of pleasure and frustration slipped down his cheeks as he listened to his lover's pleased moans and gasps.

"Uh! Ngh, God, Aoba...!"

"Please...! Ngh..."

Aoba's struggling expression must have softened Koujaku, because he finally gave in and hit his lover's prostate with force. He could have sworn he saw stars and his vision began to blacken around the edges as his orgasm hit full-force, sticky ribbons coating his chest and stomach.

"So attractive...! Damn!"

The sight was obviously what Koujaku needed to get off, because Aoba nearly came again when he felt something warm flood his insides as his boyfriend buried himself to the hilt. 

Both men panted in their afterglow, sharing a more chaste kiss as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. That had been phenomenal... After two weeks of not being touched he felt like he had been relieved of a heavy burden. Maybe needing some so frequently made him a pervert but he didn't mind, not when Koujaku fucked him so well that it was practically a religious experience.

"I love you, Koujaku."

"I love you too," his lover responded. "So much."

Aoba nuzzled into the hairdresser's chest submissively and lovingly as he let out a little yawn, feeling the exhaustion finally start to slip in. Maybe he could get away with a nap before dinner. First though... He looked up at Koujaku through lowered lashes, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

"Koujaku? If you ever leave me waiting that long again I'm kicking you in the balls, you stupid hippo!"


End file.
